New Horizons
by Venom's Guardian
Summary: Oneshot. Syaoran breaks up with Sakura, and she is left heart broken. 2 days later, Sakura gets an unexpected visitor and comforts in her time of great need. Crossover with the Outsiders.


**New Horizons**

Crossover CCS and The Outsiders.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is property of S.E Hinton and Card Captor Sakura belongs to clamp. Co-Written with Demere Joanna.

Standing up facing the window Sakura Kinomoto was waiting patiently for her boyfriend of five years to come and take her for their date. At 18 years old she was graceful in her movements, possessed natural beauty and had a thirst for knowledge. She was a little worried though, Li Syaoran had been distant lately, as a result they had had a lot of petty arguments.

One argument was over an egg that had been dropped on the floor, how pathetic is that? Sakura deep in thought , she didn't realise that Syaoran had shown up , a solemn look present on his face. Slowly he walked to Sakura and tapped her on the shoulder, causing Sakura to jump in fright. Syaoran in his usual cold demeanour; mumbled a stiff "hello".

Sakura shifted her position so that she was within his gaze. Her legendary emerald eyes sparkled with happiness. Syaoran sighed deeply, he knew that he was about to shatter her would and he hated himself for it. "Syaoran I've really missed you!" Sakura screeched in his ear.

"Too bad I don't feel the same way", Syaoran answered awkwardly. Sakura looked into his amber eyes a puzzled expression, making her eyes give off a funny glow. "What do you mean by that Syaoran?" she asked quietly. Syaoran stared at her, 'it was now or never' he thought determinedly to himself.

"Sakura sit down", Syaoran ordered, his voice rising with every word. A very confused Sakura in a daze sat down on a chair by the window. Syaoran stood and paced for a moment then looked at her. "Syaoran what's going on?" Sakura asked confused and afraid. "Sakura I don't love you anymore, its gone. I've met someone else who I feel is more suited to me. She makes me very happy." Syaoran stated seriously.

Sakura just stared dumbfounded at Syaoran, then looked away and asked, "how long have you been seeing her for?" Her voice barely a whisper, Syaoran replied "six months", dreading the rage that Sakura would impress upon him; he knew what her temper was like first hand.

Syaoran ran a hand through his chestnut hair, sighing deeply. Sakura was in utter shock, she was in a stupor, everything she touched felt numb. She didn't know whether to hate him or love him even more. He was her world and he knew damn well knew this. "So, you've been sleeping with some hussy for six months? Behind my back! You really are a scumbag Li Syaoran, I hate you!" Sakura shouted enraged in his face.

Syaoran took a deep breath and calmly replied, "Do not call her a hussy, and no I haven't slept with her. I cam here to break up with you Sakura, I don't love you anymore. The five years we've had have been great but they are just child's play. I need a real woman now, you are beautiful but you are not the one for me. But I hope that we can remain friends."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Remain friends? Remain friends!? Are you kidding me Syaoran, I never want to see you again you low down two-timing asshole. Hope you have a nice time with your hillbilly girlfriend, because you are never getting me back." Sakura yelled, her emerald eyes filled with fire and her mouth poised in a murderous line.

"Now Syaoran get out, get out, push off!" Sakura continued ranting. Syaoran with one last look at her, he left the room forever, he left her house forever but he didn't leave her inside forever, no she didn't think he ever would. "Goodbye Syaoran", she whispered to an gentle invisible breeze.

2 days have past since Syaoran broke up with Sakura. Sakura was still heart broken after she last saw her once beloved leave her for another girl. Syaoran met the whole world to Sakura, but with him gone, she hasn't been the same since.

Sakura's feelings conflicted with her remaining love for Syaoran. She hated for what he did to her, but she stills love him, and hoped he would comeback to her forever. Sakura looked outside and saw the sunset, it's magnificent gold color covered the entire horizon. Sakura stepped out into her balcony and continued to watch the beautiful sunset, it's bright gold color brought a smile to her face, all her feelings for Syaoran vanished in a puff of smoke, as the she continued to the sunset, she felt a warm feeling inside, but for what reason she didn't know.

"_Nature's first green is gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay."_

An unknown voice said softly, but firmly, Sakura nervously turned her head around and saw a young boy standing, and looking at the same gold sunset. Sakura wanted to scream but something inside told her he was friendly. She approached the boy, "who are you?"

The boy turned his head to Sakura, and formed a smile on his brown face. "The name is Johnny Cade or Johnnycake if you like."

Sakura giggled at Johnny's nickname. "Why are you in my home," Sakura asked polity not wanting to be rude to her guest. She wondered who was this boy and his reason for being here. Sakura sat down and studied Johnny.

Johnny sighed as he began to sit. "I saw that you needed comfort Sakura, I felt your heart breaking away ever since he left you."

Sakura was rather irked by his words; she looked at Johnny with an odd look, "You saw what was going on here two days ago? We're you spying on us?" Sakura demanded harshly, not liking the idea of being watched.

Johnny was not moved by Sakura's burst, and kept calm as his lips began to move, "Sakura I saw what happened to you when I was looking at the beautiful earth from the sky, I felt you needed help as I felt your entire world was shattering," Johnny said with no emotion.

"Wait you're a ghost Johnny," Sakura asked the spirit, at least she knew how he got into her house, but she wondered what happened to Johnny to be a ghost. She kept her eyes on the greaser.

Johnny laughed, if she knew what happened to him decades ago, but now it doesn't matter. "I died doing the right thing, and that's all there is to it Sakura, but my life was something you would never understand, all I knew what to live for was to stay gold."

Sakura became confused, but continued to listen. "When your gold every things new Sakura! Nothing gold can stay."

Sakura ingested Johnny's words, she thought about what he said, and in the end, she knew what Johnnycake meant. Stay Gold, to continue your life and stay good, never quit.

"Johnny your right, I need to stay good like you did." Sakura burst emotionally; a tear went down Sakura's face as she went to hug Johnny's body. Johnny embraced Sakura around his arms, as the two teens hugged each other, Johnny formed a ghostly tear, as he thought of one person right now, Ponyboy Curtis, his best friend.

The two let go and Sakura smiled at Johnny, her world restored, the emptiness in her heart was filled, and her feelings for Syaoran eased. They both continued to look at the sunset, as it went down Johnny turned to Sakura.

"Remember Sakura, stay gold….stay gold," and with that Johnny faded into the bright colored horizon. Sakura looked happily at the horizon, and watched as Johnny left.

"Good bye, Johnnycake." Sakura said happily as she went back inside her room. Her time with Johnny would never be forgotten, and she will always remember him in her heart. Before going to bed, Sakura began to write the words Johnny first said to her, and placed it in her desk for her to always see.

"_Nature's first green is gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay." _

_

* * *

_

_I wrote this story with Demere Joanna. The poem in itallics was written by Robert Frost, and I hereby do not have any credit for writing it._


End file.
